


Lesbian Goddesses

by KaytiKitty



Series: Spider-Man One-shots [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirting, Gay Ned Leeds, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Michelle Jones, Lesbian Shuri (Marvel), Not really homophobic, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Spider-man pick-up lines, T'challa doesn't understand, but putting it there to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Shuri feels like her brother doesn't understand her sexuality so Peter enlists Ned and Mj to help. He didn't think about the consequences of putting the two lesbian Goddesses in a room together.





	Lesbian Goddesses

"My brother doesn't understand!" The thick accented voice rang out through the lab making Peter jump to the ceiling. The advanced web shooter he was working on lay on the table.

      The Wakandan princess had already started to dismantle it to put it together her own way. Peter didn't bother to stop her, she needed to tinker right now. "Why are you shouting, again?" Peter asked sarcastically.

      The girl looked at him angrily and then sighed. "I tried to explain to my brother that I did not want to date any boy he could put before me. I told him I was lesbian. He thought I was just being difficult."

     Peter felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. He had never felt that type of sadness but he had to witness Mj and Ned when it happened to them. He knew what it felt like to not be accepted.

     "Shuri, I am so sorry."

  "He doesn't understand! No one there does!" Shuri angrily walked away from where she had destroyed the web shooter and slammed her hand on another table. "Maybe I don't belong in Wakanda, maybe my place is here. I never feel you judge me, nor does Tony."

    The tone of voice she was using was so uncharacteristic for her that Peter felt his heart shattering. "Shuri, I'm sure you could stay here or with me if you truly wanted. But Wakanda is your home, maybe your brother just doesn't understand."

     The deflated princess looked at him from where she had shrunk into herself. "How do I make him understand then Peter?" Her voice held venom but it also sounded defeated. Peter just grinned.

     "I know a couple people who can help."

     Just as he thought Ned and Mj agreed to help Shuri explain everything to her brother and even to her mother, were she willing to listen. Peter was even surprised by the extra bonding time that the two girls were spending together. Granted, the subject they were bonding over wasn't the greatest.

   "My spidey senses aren't the only thing that's tingling," Shuri said in a seductive tone. Mj giggled, an actual giggle. Peter didn't even know she could do that.

    "I plan on firing off all my web fluid by the time this night is over," Mj shot back. The two girls shared a laugh and they got suspiciously close. That's when Peter and Ned decided to excuse themselves, just in case.


End file.
